Universal's World of Creatures
Universal Metazoa (or shortly known as Metazoa) is a zoological, marine and amusement park located at Universal Resort Louisiana, Louisiana, next-door to Universal Studios Louisiana. It is owned and operated by NBCUniversal (a Comcast company). The park is Universal's equivalent of Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park at Walt Disney World in Florida, which makes it the first Universal theme park to be themed around animal conservation. Universal Metazoa is accredited by the World Association of Zoos and Aquariums (WAZA) and Association of Zoos and Aquariums (AZA). 'Promotional info' It's Wild Outside at Universal Metazoa, located next door to Universal Studios Louisiana. It's the adventurous theme park filled with discoveries and thrills unlike any other, homed to 10 different themed lands, showcasing animal exhibits, wild rides, attractions, entertainment and interactive areas, dinning, shopping and as well as your favorite characters you'll meet throughout, which it feels like an amazing safari experience. 'Licensed properties included at Universal Metazoa' Like all other Universal theme parks in rest of the world, Universal Metazoa has not limited itself to attractions and meet-n-greets based on Universal’s own library. It licensed other popular characters and franchises from rival companies. Some examples including: *''Super Mario Bros., ''Animal Crossing, Splatoon, and Pokémon (Nintendo) *''Ice Age'', Rio, Dr. Seuss’ Horton Hears a Who film, Family Guy, Planet of the Apes films, and The Simpsons (20th Century Fox) *Dr. Seuss (Dr. Seuss Enterprises) *Garfield (Paws, Inc.) *Harry Potter, Beetlejuice, Happy Feet, Looney Tunes, Tom & Jerry, Cartoon Network shows such as The Amazing World of Gumball, and Regular Show, and Hanna-Barbera properties such as Scooby Doo, Yogi Bear, etc. (TimeWarner; Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Turner Entertainment, and Hanna-Barbera) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Norman Bridwell and Scholastic) *''My Little Pony'' (Hasbro) *SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer, Go, Diego, Go!, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Bubble Guppies, Paw Patrol, Crocodile Dundee, and Rango (Viacom; Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures) *Flipper, and Pink Panther (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Berenstain Bears (Stan and Jan Berenstain) *''I Love Lucy (CBS, Inc.) *''Peanuts'' (Peanuts Worldwide, LCC) *Hello Kitty (Sanrio) *Betty Boop, and Popeye (Max Fleischer Studios and King Features) *Animal Planet and The Crocodile Hunter (Discovery Communications; Discovery Channel and Animal Planet) *''Jumanji'', Stuart Little, and The Angry Birds Movie (Sony Pictures) *''Angry Birds'' (Rovio Entertainment) *Godzilla (Toho) *Crash Bandicoot (Activision) *''Where the Wild Things Are'', and Little Bear (Wild Things Productions) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (Bagdasarian Productions) *''Cats'' musical (Andrew Lloyd Webber) *Eric Carle property (Eric Carle) *Peppa Pig (Astley Baker Davies Ltd.) *''Sesame Street'' (Sesame Workshop *Kellogg's mascots, such as Tony the Tiger for Frosted Flakes and Toucan Sam for Fruit Loops (Kellogg Co.) *Charlie Tuna for StarKist Tuna (Dongwon Industries) 'Overview' Universal Metazoa theme park consists of 10 themed areas, in clockwise order like Islands of Adventure, which surrounds the lagoon called “Discovery Lagoon”. The areas features animal exhibit attractions (and few of the areas and sub-areas are also animal exhibit attractions. And with exceptions of The Croods' Land, My Little Pony Land, Acres of Monsters, Angry Birds Island, Pokémon World, Animal Crossing, and Garfield's Play Fair which are the only six sections in the park which don't have animal exhibit attractions), rides and other attractions, that are some original and some that're based on Universal works and licensed intellectual properties. 'Areas' Exotic Entry The first section as an entry of the park. In there, guest can walk around the wildlife village with shops, dinning, entertainment and as well as attractions. Theme: “Wildlife” village. Attractions Universal Metazoa Trailway '''- a seasonal interactive attraction where Mother Metazoa gives the visitors trials to explore the park. The trials involve many different tasks, like taking photos of an animal or riding an attraction. Those who completed a trial will be rewarded with a prize. After finishing the trial, Mother Metazoa shows up and crowns him/her as the "King" or "Queen of the Beasts". This attraction was inspired by the Island Trials of the Pokémon Sun & Moon games. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Exotic Gardens - An animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction homed to flamingos, swans, ducks, geese, cranes, storks, tortoises, freshwater fishes, tree kangaroos and some Caribbean parrots. It consists of the Bird Swamp, which houses African waterfowl, the Freshwater Aquarium and the Reptile House. Map info: '''There's a host of amazing birds, freshwater fishes and crazy reptiles in this fantastic look at the world of animals. '''Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''Animal exhibit/walkthrough '''The Evolution of Wild Conservation - A small theater. Sponsored by: WWF. Map info: '''TBA '''Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Centre Tour - An animal exhibit/walkthrough attraction which invites guest to take a backstage tour through the Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Centre facility where contains workers like veterinarians and animal keepers, rooms like hospital rooms, labs and research rooms, kitchens, and baby animal nurseries, and as well as animals that are been brought there. Map info: '''Find out how to protect endangered species and take care of pets as you visit the best animal care centre in town via a backstage tour. '''Sponsored by: National Geographic Society. Theme: Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Centre. Universal Express available?:'No. '''Attraction type: '''interactive animal exhibit/walkthrough/touring attraction 'Jumanji: The Wild 4D Experience - A 3D film and spiecal effects attraction based on Sony Pictures' 1995 film Jumanji, which features clips from the film. Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: Sony. Theme: Jumanji. Universal Express available?: Yes General Electric’s Exotic Theatre - A stage theater which show four annual shows.' ' Map info: '''Come on down to the best theater in town and learn about fun and development with your favourite characters and General Electric. '''Presented by: General Electric. Theme: stage Theater. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'show * '''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Wildlife '- Based on a children’s animated television show The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That. It occurs from '''February 14 to March 6. Map info: Join Sally, Nick, Fish, the Things, and of course The Cat in the Hat as they're about to embark the adventure and knowledge of every living thing in the wildlife'. Theme: 'The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That ''and wildlife *'Hop Live''' - An easter-themed concert music revue featuring characters Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment Easter comedy film Hop It occurs from March 20 to April 27. Map info: Rock on with E.B., the Easter Chicks and The Pink Berets on this hilarious and heartwarming Easter musical concert spectacular! Theme: ''Hop'' *'Sesame Street: Animal Alphabet Safari '- Featuring the characters from Sesame Street who goes on thier alphabet safari trip to find what animal that start with their names from A to Z. It occurs from May 4 to July 6. ' Map info:' Go on a safari with all of your favorite Sesame Street friends to discover letters and words describing animals. Theme: ''Sesame Street'' *'Hybrid' - A horror stage show as part of Halloween Horror Nights’ Savage Safari event. It occurs September 25 – November 1. Map info: 'One company had fulfilled their dream, to create the Ultimate Animal. But something went terribly wrong. *'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer '- A Christmas-related musical stage show as part of Holly Jolly Safari event and based Rankin/Bass’ 1964 animated Christmas special of the same name. It occurs from November 20 to December 24. ' Map info: In the first live show based on the classic holiday special, join Rudolph and his friends on his amazing adventure and how he learned how special he is with his bright red nose. Theme: ''Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'' Sesame Safari '- a small dry and water play area form children based around ''Sesame Street characters in a safari camp. '''Map info: TBA. Theme: ''Sesame Street'' Minionimals '- A character meet-n-greet area featuring the minions from the ''Dispicable Me ''in different animal forms. '''All-Star Safari Zone '– a meet-n–greet attraction featuring various characters all wearing safari suits. '''Map info: '''All your favorite movie, TV and cartoon characters are on thier safari trip as you'll have your chance to greet them. '''Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''meet 'n greet '''Stores Universal Metazoa Souvenirs – a souvenir store located at the exit of Universal Metazoa theme park. It sells toys, postcards, books, clothing, hats, accessories, cameras, DVDs, soundtracks, snacks, etc. Minionimal Store '''- a small store, located at nearby the Minionimals meet-n-greet attraction which sells merchindise of the yellow minions from ''Dispicable Me ''franchise dressing up as animals. '''Universal Metazoa Photoshop – a photo store. Exotic Jewelry – a jewelry store. Restaurants Darwin’s '''– a restaurant named after a famous English naturist and geologist Charles Darwin and it serves various foods like hamburgers, hot dogs, salads, steaks, sandwiches, chicken, etc. '''Theme: '''Charles Darwin '''Beastly Feast – an outdoor café restaurant serving various foods. Snacks & drinks Exotic Snack Market – an outdoor snack stand serving drinks, pretzels, cinnamon sticks, ice creams, candies, potato chips, cookies, candies, etc. Healthy Gardens – a snack store which serves fruits, vegetables, and low-carb snacks Characters All-Star Safari Zone cast * Appearing from 7:30 to 8:30 am ** Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, and Chilly Willy ** I Love Lucy'' cast:' Lucy and Ricky (appears from 7:30 to 8:30 am) ** '''Universal Monsters:' Frankenstein, Werewolf, Bride of Frankenstein, and Creature from the Black Lagoon (appears from 7:30 to 8:30 am) * Appearing from 9:30 to 10:30 am ** Beetlejuice ** Regular Show characters: Mordicai and Rigby ** Despicable Me/''Minions'' characters: Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Vector, Bob, Stuart, Kevin, Scarlet and Herb Overkill * Appearing from 11:30 am to 12:30 pm ** Betty Boop ** The Simpsons characters: Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Bart Simpson and Lisa Simpson, Krusty the Clown and Sideshow Bob ** Popeye, Olive Oyl, Bluto * Appearing from 1:30 to 2:30 pm ** Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey and Puss in Boots ** Super Mario Bros. characters: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, and Bowser ** Golden Age Celebrities: TBA DreamWorks' ''Trolls ''characters: Branch, Poppy, TBA (at Exotic Gardens) Minionimals (at Minionimals) The Lorax film characters: The Lorax, Once-ler, Ted and Audrey Sesame Street muppets: Big Bird, Grover, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Bert & Ernie and Count von Count (at Sesame Safari) 'Tropical Biomes' The second and one of the largest sections themed to jungles/rainforest and grasslands. It contains four sub-lands such as Africa Safari, Madagascar, Asian Kingdom, and Latin Wilderness. Theme: 'jungles and grasslands. '''Attraction type: '''section 'Africa Safari Tropical Biomes' sub-section themed around Africa with replicas of real-life African village. Theme: '''Africa. '''Attraction type: '''sub-section '''Attractions Out of Africa Journeys '– an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction which is inspired by Karen Blixen’s 1937 Danish book and Universal Pictures’ 1985 film ''Out of Africa and it’s contains the habitats of African animals including lions, African elephants, giraffes, zebras, wildebeest, hippopotamus, antelopes, gazelles, African monkeys, ostriches, kudus, bongos, African wild dogs, hyenas, grey crowned cranes, okapis, African rhinos and others. Plus it also contains several of life-sizes replicas of props and engines inspired from the 1985 film along the way. '''Map info: '''Get up close and personal with some of your favourite animals and discover the world of the classic movie Out of Africa. '''Sponsored by: '''Jeep. '''Theme: ''Out of Africa book and film and African animals. '''Universal Express available?:' No. Attraction type: 'animal exhibit/walkthrough 'Engaging Pachyderms – a dueling steel rollercoaster which consists two sides themed to elephants such as African and Asian elephant for guest to choose either one of them before riding them. Map info: '''Hop aboard the elephants of Africa, as you clash with the Asian rivals though a duel that takes place on a thrilling rollercoaster rampage. '''Sponsored by: '''The Coca-Cola Company. '''Theme: '''African and Asian elephant. '''Height restriction: 56”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'twin dueling steel rollercoaster '''Curious George’s Jungle Playland '– an outdoor interactive play area aimed at young children age 2-6 hosted by a famous monkey Curious George. '''Map info: '''Play through the jungle with your favorite mischievous monkey. '''Theme: '''Curious George. '''Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'outdoor play area 'Watu and the Animal Tales from Africa - a musical stage show that tells about old African folk stories. Map info: '''Watch Watu put a new spin on historical African tales. '''Theme: '''old African animal folktales. '''Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''musical stage show '''Stores Kenya Kiosk '– a gift shop selling handmade craft items from Africa, like figures of animals. '''Theme: '''Africa '''African Village Treasure Marketplace '– an outdoor stand sells various items like jewelry, gems, vases, etc. Theme: African village 'Lions’ Den Store '– a lion-themed gift shop located at Pride Petite restaurant. '''Theme: '''Lions '''Restaurants Pride Petite '- a lion-themed restaurant located next door to Out of Africa Journeys attraction. In there, it consists an outdoor balcony which guest can take a view around real lions. The restaurant also serves chickens, burgers, hot dogs, pizzas, salads, etc. '''Theme: '''Lions '''African Village Eatery '– an outdoor restaurant next door to African Village Treasure Marketplace which serves African foods. '''Theme: '''African village '''Snacks & drinks The Watering Hole Stand '''– a snack stand which serves drinks and snack foods. '''Theme: African watering hole. Characters ''Dr. Seuss' '''Horton Hears a Who ''book and film characters: Horton the Elephant, Ned the Mayor of Whovillie, JoJo, Morton the Mouse and The Sour Kangaroo and Rudy Kangaroo. Curious George and A Man with a Yellow Hat (at Curious George Jungle Playland) 'Madagascar' a second sub-area within Tropical Biomes section based on DreamWorks Animation's film franchise of the same name and themed to wildlife of Madagascar. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks' ''Madagascar ''and Madagascan wildlife. '''Attraction type: '''sub-section '''Attractions' ' 'Madagascar Trails '''- an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction homed to lemurs and other Madagascan animals including chameleons, geckos, fossas, etc. '''Map info: '''Walk though the jungles of Madagascar, where is home amazing lemurs, and as well as chemeleons, geckos, the savage fossas, and many more. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar ''series and Madagascan animals. '''Universal Express available?: No Journey to Madagascar '- an indoor boat ride based on the first ''Madagascar film. 'Map info: '''Hop on a boat and travel from New York City to the island of Madagascar with your favorite characters from the original film. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar. '''Height restriction: '''40". '''Universal Express available?: Yes Madagascarousel '- a carousel ride with ''Madagascar characters. 'Map info: '''You want fun? Then take a ride around in a fun jungle carousel featuring the charatcers from ''Madagascar. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s ''Madagascar ''series. '''Universal Express available?: Yes I Like to Move It! Move It! A King Julian's Royal Jungle Dance Party '- a dance party hosted by King Julian. '''Map info: '''Party with King Julian, and other charatcers from ''Madagascar. '''Sponsored by: '''Hostess. Theme: Madagascar. '''Universal Express available?: No Stores Madagascar Crates '– a gift store located at the exit of Journey to Madagascar. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation’s Madagascar ''series '''Characters DreamWorks' Madagascar characters: '''Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe, the penguins, King Julian the Ring-Tailed Lemur, Mort the Mouse Lemur, Maurice the Aye-Aye. '''Asian Kingdom A third sub-section at Tropical Biomes themed to Asian jungle. Theme: '''Asia '''Attractions ' 'The Eastern Exotic Walkway '''- an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction consisting Asian animals like tigers, Malaysian tapirs, buffalos, oxen, Asian elephants, Asian monkeys, Asian rhinos, etc. It consists of two subzones, one with North Asian animals, and the other one which focuses on South Asian animals. '''Map info: '''The largest continent awaits you for an adventure, from the Himalayas to the Sundarbans. '''Universal Express available?: No ' ' Panda Kingdom - an animal exhibit attraction which is home to giant pandas, red pandas and pheasants'. ' Map info: '''Encounter the most magnificent giant pandas. '''Universal Express available?: No Tiger Chase '''- a tiger-themed hyper steel rollercoaster. '''Map info: '''TBA. Universal Express available?:' Yes '''Stores' Thailand Treasures '– a gift shop with Thai items. '''Theme: '''Thailand '''Asian Supply Palace '– a gift shop. '''Theme: Asia Restaurants China, Japan and Korea Diner (aka CJK Diner) '''– a Chinese/Japanese/Korean cafeteria restaurant. '''Theme: China, Japan and Korea Snacks & drinks Himalayan Treats '''– a stand which serves ice creams, ice cream cookie sandwiches, frozen yogurt, freezies, frozen drinks and other frozen goods. '''Characters DreamWorks' Kung-Fu Panda characters: 'Po the panda, Master Shifu the red panda, Tigress the tiger, and Tai Lung the snow leopard (at Panda Kingdom) 'Latin Wilderness Tropical Biomes' fourth sub-section themed to the rainforest and wildlife of Central and South America. It is also an animal exhibit walkthrough attraction with jaguars, giant anteaters, Brazilian tapirs, South American monkeys, macaws, toucans, sloths, etc. Theme: Central and South American wildlife and rainforest Attractions Amazon Dome - a large rainforest hall with a freshwater aquarium attached on it, which is home to macaws, sloths, giant otters, giant freshwater fishes, piranhas, manatees, caimans etc. Map info: '''Take a closer look of every creature and environment of the Amazon. '''Theme: Amazon Rainforest. Universal Express available?: No'' '' Woody Woodpecker’s Wacky World of Birds ''' – a family-friendly interactive stage show featuring Woody Woodpecker teaches the facts about birds. '''Map info: '''Guess Who? Join Woody Woodpecker as he'll teach you every kinds of birds worldwide. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker and birds. '''Universal Express available?: No Dora & Diego’s Musical Jungle Adventure – a sing-along musical stage show featuring the characters from Nickelodeon’s Dora the Explorer ''and ''Go, Diego, Go! Map info: '''Join Dora, Diego, and the gang as they take on thier to search the ledgedary Musical Jungle in this musical, sing-along interactive show. '''Theme: '''Nickelodeon’s ''Dora the Explorer ''and ''Go, Deigo, Go! ''Universal Express available?:' No '''Flying Toucans & Macaws '– a child-sized flying rollercoaster themed which is a similar concept to Pteranodon Flyers, but as a dueling coaster where young guest can choose either toucans or macaws-themed sections to take on a flight around Rainforest Adventure. Map info: '''See the jungle from a bird's perspective. '''Theme: '''toucans and macaws. '''Height restriction: '''36” – 52”. '''Universal Express available?: Yes Quetzalcoatl '''- a flying rollercoaster, which a simulacra of SeaWorld's Manta, but themed after the legendary snake of the same name. '''Height restriction: '''52”. '''Map info: '''Take a flight with the mystic serpent known as Quetzalcoatl to soar through the rainforest. '''Universal Express available?: Yes Samba Party! '''– an outdoor musical performance with sumba music and Brazilian dancers. '''Map info: '''Hear and feel the rhythm of the Brazilian music that'll you'll celebrate. '''Theme: '''Samba music. '''Universal Express available?: No Rio: A Bird's Journey ' - a dark ride featuring the characters from ''Rio franchise. '''Map info: '''Witness the adventure of your lifetime as you'll take on an incredible flight through the events of ''Rio ''films. '''Theme: Rio. Height restriction: '''34". '''Universal Express available?: Yes Stores The Amazon Treasures – a gift store which sells toys, books, jewelries, etc. Restaurants Latin Quarter - a restaurant with Latin foods and as well as music performance. Theme: '''Latin culture '''Rainforest Café – a rainforest-themed restaurant owned by Landry's, Inc., also the only Rainforest Café restaurant in a theme park. Theme: '''rainforest '''Snacks & drinks Rainforest Treats '''– an outdoor snack stand which serves fruits, vegetables, drinks, cinnamon sticks, chips and candies '''Characters Dora the Explorer'' and Go, Diego, Go! characters:' Dora the Explorer, Boots the monkey, Diego, and Baby Jaguar 'Rio characters:' Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, Nico, Luiz, and Nigel 'Wild Seas' A third section themed to marine wildlife. It is also includes two sub-zones such as Amity Village, and SpongeBob LandPants. '''Theme: '''marine wildlife '''Attractions' Habitat Reef '''– an aquarium-alike walkthrough attraction with fishes, crabs, lobsters, sponges, starfishes, dolphins, etc. '''Map info: '''Exploer through the deep to encouter many defferent living things underwater. '''Sponsored by: '''Aquafina. '''Theme: marine animals. Universal Express available?: No'' '' ' ' Seals and Sea Lions Habitat – an animal exhibit where can encounter with seals and sea lions and even feed them with fishes. Map info: '''See TBA. '''Theme: seals and sea lions. Universal Express available?: No Polar Wildlife – an indoor animal exhibit and walkthrough with two separated buildings with animals of Artic and Antarctica, housing walruses, polar bears, seabirds, penguins etc. Map info: '''Walk through the frozen wildreness where all the polar animals you'll encounter. '''Sponsored by: Kodak. Theme: '''polar animals. '''Universal Express available?: No Here Comes Flipper! – a dolphin show based on 1960s feature film and television show Flipper. '''Map info: '''Experiance the entetainment spectacular with Flipper the dolphin and his friends. '''Theme: Flipper''. Universal Express available?: No Happy Feet: Tappin’ on Stage – a musical revue show featuring the characters from Warner Bros. Happy Feet franchise, located near Polar Wildlife. Map info: '''Party on with the tap-dancing penguins. '''Theme: Happy Feet. Universal Express available?: No Marine-Go-Round '''– a carousel based on sea animals. '''Map info: Take a "swim" around the carousel with fishes, dolphins, seals, whales and other marine creautres. Theme: '''marine animals. '''Universal Express available?: Yes Stores Treasure Grotto – a store that sells toys, books, clothing, accessories, etc. Theme: '''sea '''Harbor Market – an outdoor store stand that sells marine-related gifts. Theme: 'harbor '''Polar Explorer Souvenirs '– a gift shop located at Polar Wildlife. '''Theme: '''Artic & Antarctica '''Restaurants Port of Eatery '''– an outdoor cafe which serves seafood and salad. '''Theme: '''harbor '''Fish Filet Café – a seafood restaurant. Theme: 'fishes '''Bubba Gump Shrimp Company '– a seafood restaurant inspired by the Paramount’s 1994 film ''Forrest Gump''and owned by Landry's, Inc. '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump'' Snacks & drinks Tropical Treats – a snack kiosk which serves tropical drinks and snacks. Theme: '''tropics '''Characters Happy Feet'' charatcers:' Mumble and the emperor penguin, the Amigos penguins, Gloria the female emperor penguin, and Lovelace the rockhopper 'Bubble Guppies charatcers:' Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny 'Amity Village' A sub-zone located within Wild Seas section inspired from Universal Pictures’ ''Jaws franchise. Theme: ''Jaws'' trilogy Attractions ' 'Jaws: The Ride – a boat ride. In Universal Metazoa version of the ride, it contains a queue with tank exhibit of real sharks which is located at the Jaws Alive next-door. Map info:' 'Board on the Amity Tour Boat and survive from the attack of a great white shark known as Jaws. Sponsored by: TBA. Theme: '''Jaws. '''Universal Express available?: Yes ' ' 'Jaws Alive '– an aquarium walkthrough located at next-door to the Jaws ride which consists the exhibits of sharks. Map info:' 'Encounter and learn more about those amazing types of sharks and rays. Sponsored by: '''Sea Life. '''Theme: '''sharks. '''Universal Express available?:' No Amity Midway Games – an outdoor interactive arcade featuring various midway-style games. Map info: '''Enjoy by playing with those midway-style games. '''Theme: '''midway games. '''Universal Express available?: No Stores Amity Gift Shop '''– a store located at Jaws ride and Jaws: Encounter of Sharks. '''Theme: ''Jaws, sharks '''Restaurants' Amity Landing Restaurant '''– a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. '''Snacks & drinks Boardwalk Snacks '– a snack stand. '''Amity Ice Cream '- an ice cream stand. '''SpongeBob LandPants A second sub-zone located within Wild Seas based on Nickelodeon’s long-running animated television series'' SpongeBob SquarePants''. Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Attractions The Undersea Adventure of SpongeBob SquarePants – a dark ride. Map info: '''Take a journey deep down under the sea with SpongeBob and the gang of the Bikini Bottom. '''Theme: '''SpongeBob SquarePants. '''Universal Express available?: Yes SpongeBob’s Neighborhood '– the walkthrough attractions where guest can enter inside four of the replicas of the houses inspired from the show ''SpongeBob SquarePants such as '''SpongeBob’s Pineapple House, Squidward’s Moai House, Patrick’s Rock House, and Sandy’s Treedome. Map info: 'Take a tour around all of the home of SpongeBob and his pals. ''Theme:'' SpongeBob SquarePants''. '''Universal Express available?: No Jellyfish Fields – an outdoor play area for children which is themed around the fictional vast area of the same name from SpongeBob. It is also included two attractions within an attractions such as Jellyfish Encounter, and SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel. Map info: 'Play through the Jellfish Fields. ''Theme:' Jellyfish Fields from ''SpongeBob SquarePants. Universal Express available?: No *'SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel' – an aerial carousel located within Jellyfish Field play area. Map info: 'Hop on a jellyfish for this fun-filled spin. ''Theme: jellyfishes from SpongeBob SquarePants. '''Universal Express available?: Yes *'Jellyfish Encounter' – an aquarium exhibit located within the Jellyfish Field children’s play area which features the encounter of real jellyfishes. Map info: 'Encouter of those jellyfishes. ''Theme: jellyfishes. '''Universal Express available?: No SpongeBob’s Crazy Boating Bumpers '– a family-friendly bumper car attraction themed after Mrs. Puff’s Boating School from ''SpongeBob. 'Map info: '''Enter Mrs. Puff's Boating School to hop on the boat to take on a wild and crazy bumpy ride. ''Theme: Mrs. Puff’s Boating School from SpongeBob SquarePants. ''' Sponsored by: Toyota. Height restriction: '''45.8". '''Universal Express available?: Yes Stores SpongeBob StorePants '– a ''SpongeBob-themed store. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob'' ''SquarePants'' Restaurants The Krusty Krab – a themed restaurant based on a fictional restaurant of the same name from SpongeBob SquarePants. It serves hamburgers, chickens, salads, seafoods, hotdogs, pizzas, etc. Theme: 'The Krusty Krab restaurant in ''SpongeBob Squareants '''Snacks & drinks Bikini Bottom’s Snack Stand – a snack store. Bikini Bottom's Ice Cream Bar - an ice cream stand. Characters Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff and Plankton The Lost Kingdom A fourth section themed to wildlife of prehistoric times and consists two sub-sections based on Jurassic Park, Ice Age, and The Croods. 'Jurassic Park' The section's sub-section inspired by Steven Spielberg’s blockbuster'' film franchise of the same name. '''Theme: 'Jurassic Park ''franchise and dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures '''Attractions' Jurassic Park: The Ride - a flume water ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”'' '' ' ' Encounters of Ancient Survivors – an animal exhibits/walkthrough attraction with living fossils, mostly opossums, alligators, alligator gars, komodo dragons etc. Map info: 'Wanna know what kind of animals that survived from the dinosaur age? Step right in to encouter those, and see for yourself. ''Theme: longest surviving animals '''Dueling Carnivores – a deuling wooden rollercoaster themed to T-rex and Indominus rex. Map info: 'Hop on a T-rex or Indominus rex coaster for a rollercoaster duel. ''Theme:' Tyrannosaurus Rex. '''Height restriction: '''43" '' Jurassic Park Discovery Centre – an indoor interactive attraction. Map info: 'Learn more about those amazing prehistoric creatures in the interactive centre. ''Theme': ''Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: 'Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. ''Theme:' Pteranodon. '''Height restriction: '''36’’-56’’ '' Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park '' dinosaurs. '''Map info: '''Want to get a close up with dinosaurs?. Theme:' ''Jurassic Park '' '''Stores' Dinostore – a gift shop located at Jurassic Park Discovery Centre which sells dinosaur-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, fossil replicas, clothing, etc. Theme: ''' dinosaurs '''Jurassic Souvenirs - a store located at the exit of Jurassic Park ride which sell official Jurassic Park-related merchandise such as toys, hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, clothing, etc. Theme: ' ''Jurassic Park '''Restaurants Pizzasaurus - an outdoor pizzeria restaurant. The Burger Digs – a restaurant located at Jurassic Park Discovery Center which serves hamburgers, chicken, sandwiches, etc. Thunder Falls Terrace – a restaurant which serves rotisserie chicken, BBQ ribs, turkey legs, salads, etc. Snacks & drinks Jurassic Treats – a snack stand. Characters JP dinosaurs: 'Raptor, T-Rex, Triceratops, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus and Indominus rex (at Dinosaurs Encounter) 'The Land of Ice Age A second sub-section of The Lost Kingdom inspired by 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky’s Ice Age '' animated film trilogy. '''Theme: ' Ice Age '' movie series '''Attractions' Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall - a water flume ride. Map info: 'Take a huge dive into gaint glacier with all your favorite friends form the ''Ice Age ''movies. ''Theme: Ice Age movie series. '''Height restriction: '''45” '''Sid’s Kids Corner - an outdoor interactive children’s playground. Map info: 'Play through the interactive experience hosted by Sid the Sloth. 'Theme:' Ice Age movie series Hyraxes Encounter – an animal exhibit with real hyraxes. Map info: 'Will you get a close up look of those furry little creatures. 'Theme: '''hyraxes '''Ice Age Characters’ Cave' – a meet-n-greet featuring characters from Ice Age ''films. '''Map info: '''Meet with your favorite prehistoric pals from the ''Ice Age trilogy.'' '''Theme: ''Ice Age '' movie series '''Ice Age Midway - an interactive midway area. 'Map info: From Ice Bowling Alley, to Wack the Possums, to Knock Down the Acons, the midway is full of fun-filled games.'' ''Theme: ''Ice Age '' movie series '''Stores Ice Age Store - a gift store with Ice Age-themed merchandise. Theme: ''Ice Age'' movie series Restaurants Buck's Dino Diner - an outdoor restaurant which serves hot dishes and salads. Snacks & drinks Ice Treats – an ice cream stand. Characters Ice Age ''characters: '''Manny, Ellie and Peaches the mammoths, Diego and Shira the sabretooth tiger, Sid and Granny the sloths, Scrat the sabretooth squirrel, Crash and Eddy the possums, and Louis the hedgehog (at Ice Age Characters' Cave) 'The Croods' Land The third sub-section of The Lost Kingdom based on DreamWorks Animation's The Croods. Theme: 'DreamWorks' ''The Croods '''Attractions The Incredible Journey of the Croods - a 3D motion based dark ride. Map info: 'Hang on tight for the amazing and adventouse ride through world of the stone age family, The Croods. ''Theme: ' ''The Croods. Height restriction: '''40” '''Macawnivore's Flight - a junior-sized rollercoaster. Map info: Preare to TBA. Theme: Macawnivore. Height restriction: '''38" '''PrehisCarousel - a carousel featuring some creatures that appeared in The Croods movie. Map info: Spin some TBA. Theme: The Croods. Store The Croods' Cave '''- a gift store. '''Restaurants Grug's and Ugga's Dine-in '''- a restaurant which serves Paleo dishes. '''Characters DreamWorks' ''The Croods ''cast: TBA, Grug, Guy and Macawnivore 'Wild Woods of America' An fifth section and an animal exhibit walkthrough themed to wildlife of woodland forests of North America. It is home to American woodland animals like deer, elks, moose, beavers, badgers, foxes, rabbits, American bald eagles, lynxes, pumas, skunks, raccoons, woodpeckers, bears, wolves, rams, etc. Theme: American woodland wildlife Attractions ' Bears' - an animal exhibit within an exhibit with bears. Map info: 'Encounter the bears. ''Theme: ' bears '''Balto Marmoreal' - a replica of the statue of the same name. Map info: 'Discover front of the marmorel statue, and learn more info about the true-life story of Balto, a canine hero. ''Theme: a marmorel and historical story of Balto '''An American Tail Live - an live musical stgae show based on the An American Tail ''franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. ''Theme: ''An American Tail'' franchise Stores Wild Outdoors Cabin Warehouse – a gift shop located at Cabin Grill restaurant. Theme: ''' American outdoors '''The Trapper's Hut - a gift shop selling Native American handcraft, plush toys of North American animals etc. Restaurants Yellowstone Picnic Area - an outdoor café named after Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming, Montana, Idaho in U.S. It serves chicken, cheese stake, hot dogs, BBQ ribs, turkey legs, and hamburgers. Theme: Yellowstone National Park Cabin Grill – a restaurant which serves rotisserie chicken, fried chicken, BBQ steak, salads, corn dogs, etc. ' Theme: ' American outdoors Snacks & drinks Campsite Treats – a snack stand which serves s’mores, candies, cotton candies, chips, beef jerkies, popcorns, drinks, etc. Characters Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail Little Bear 'The Berenstain Bears ''– ''Bear Country' A sub-section of Wild Wood of America based on The Berenstian Bears childern's book franchise. '''T'heme: The Berenstein Bears'' The Berenstein Bears Goes Camping - a family dark ride based on ''The Berenstein Bears ''book series. '''Map info: '''Join The Berenstein Bears as they go camping. '''T'heme: The Berenstein Bears'' The Berenstain Bears Treehouse –''' a walkthrough attraction which is replica of The Berenstain Bears family treehouse. 'Map info: '''Come inside to take a tour around the house of the Berenstain Bears family. ''Theme: ' ''The Berenstain Bears *'Brother & Sister Bear’s Playground Fun' – a children’s play area located within The Berenstain Bears Treehouse. Map info: 'TBA. ''Theme: ' ''The Berenstain Bears ''The Berenstain Bear Scout Training School '- an interactive guest experience, similar concept to Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple, but based on ''The Berenstain Bear Scout series, where children, age 6-12, will sign up to train as a camp scout, before earning batches. Map info: 'TBA. ''Theme: The Berenstain Bears'' Stores The Bear Country Gift Shop - a store which sells The Berenstain Bears-exclusive merchandise such children’s apparel, toys, educational toys, The Berenstain Bears books, etc. Theme: ' ''The Berenstain Bears '''Characters The Berenstain Bears family: Papa, Mama, Brother, and Sister Bear 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Forbidden Forest' A sixth section based on J.K. Rowling Harry Potter ''book series and Warner Bros.’ ''Harry Potter ''film series. It is themed around the series’ fictional forest of the same name. '''Theme: 'Harry Potter book and film series Attractions Dragon Challenge - the intertwined inverted roller coasters themed to two dragons such as the Chinese Fireball and the Hungarian Horntail. Map info: 'Experience the dueling and thrilling rollercoaster flight as you choose either the Chinese Fireball or the Hungarian Horntail. ''Theme:' dragons. '''Height restriction:' 54” Flight of the Hippogriff – a junior rollercoaster themed to a Hippogriff from Harry Potter ''series. '''Map info: '''Take a flight on griffin in this fun-filled family rollercoaster. Theme: ' Harry Potter. 'Height restriction: '''36” '' '''Journey of the Forbbiden Forest - an indoor roller coaster. Map info: 'Take on the forbbiden journey though the Forbbiden Forest with Harry Potter and the gang. ''Theme: Harry Potter. '''Height restriction: '''45" '''Fantastic Beasts: Mythicarousel - a carousel ride themed to mythical creatures. Map info: '''Hop on to your favorite mythical creatures for a gentle spin ride. '''Theme: Fantastic Beasts and mythical creatures Owls' Cave - an indoor animal exhibit and walkthrough with various owls in worldwide. Map info: 'Enter inside the cave where all kinds of owls that you'll encounter. ''Theme: ' owls '''Fantastic Beasts Encounter' - a meet and greet attraction featuring the creatures from the spin-off Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Map info: 'TBA '' 'Theme: ' Fantastic Beasts 'Hogwarts Express '- a transporting people mover train attraction located in Universal Escape of Africa. It transports visitors between Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley at Universal Studios Africa and Forbidden Forest at Universal Metazoa. 'Map info: '''Aboard in the train and ride from the land of myths and owls, to the wizarding schools. '''Theme: ' Harry Potter book and film series '''Stores Owl Post - a store located at the exit of Owl Cave which sells owl-themed merchandise. Theme: ''' owls '''Fantastic Beasts - '''a gift shop centered around the spin-off movie "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". It also sells Harry Potter-themed merchandise. '''Restaurants Dragon Grill – an outdoor restaurant which serves burgers, hot dogs, steaks, pizzas, pastas, and fried shrimps. ' Theme: ' dragons Characters Frog Choir Fantastic Beasts (at Fantastic Beasts Encounter) 'Animal Starland' A seventh section which is inspired by animals in worldwide popular culture and homed to old and modern animal stars, characters and icons both real and fictional. Theme: animals in popular culture and entertainment industry. Attractions Dracula’s Lair of Bats – an animal exhibit and walkthrough attraction which contains all kind of bats, including vampire bats, Seba's short-tailed bats, fruit bats, etc. Map info:'' ''Enter inside Dracula's lair to encouter bats all around the world. Theme: Dracula and bats Encounter of the Planet of the Apes – an animal exhibit inspired by 20th Century Fox’s Planet of the Apes franchise and contains with real non-human apes such as gorillas, chimpanzees, orangutans, and gibbons.' Map info:' Encouter the real-life apes that're inspired for the film series.'' Theme: '''Planet of the Apes series and apes '' 'Animal Starland Theater ''- a theater which shows three annual shows. Map info:' Watch those annual shows. * ' Universal’s Animal Actors' – an animal live stage show featuring trained animals showcasing their talent stunts. It occurs from February 6 to March 1. Map info: 'Give yourself a cheer, appluase and howl as you experiance the performance of all the animal stars on stage. ''Theme:' animal celebrities * '''Charlotte's Web' - A musical stage show based on E.B. White's famous children's book of the same name. It occurs from April 5 to May 10. Map info: '''From E.B. White's beloved stoybook classic comes to live in the most whimsical and heartwarming live musical performance. '''Theme: ''Charlotte's Web''. * Sing: The Musical '- a broadway-alike stage show based on Universal/Illumination's animated musical comedy film ''Sing. ''It occurs from June 4 to September 20. ''Map info: Sing a melody with Buster and his friends! '''Theme: ''Sing'' * Cats: The Meow-sical Experience - based on a Andrew Lloyd Webber's 1981 popular musical Cats. It occurs November 10 - December 24. Map info: '''Experiance the feline musical performance inspired from the most famous musical of all time. '''Theme: Andrew Lloyd Webber's Cats. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - a 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film series. Map info: 'Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. ''Theme:' ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film franchise. Height restriction: 40” You’re on Animal Planet – an interactive screen attraction which allows guest to star as the TV hosts or hostesses for the wildlife documentary programs on the television channel Animal Planet by being filmed in front of the green screen. The final video can be purchased by guest for money. Map info:'' ''Wanna become a star for Animal Planet's wildlife documantary programs? Now you can as you interact from the green screen to the varoius animal world''. Theme:' Animal Planet’s wildlife documentary shows 'Where the Wild Things Are' – a trackless dark ride based on Maurice Sendak’s 1963 children’s book of the same name. '''Map info: '''Let the wild rumpas start as you take on the ride through world one of Maurice Sendak's beloved stories come to life. '''Theme:' Maurice Sendak’s Where the Wild Things Are Animal Starland’s Paw of Fame – a walkthrough attraction which is similar to Hollywood Walk of Fame, but features paw-shapes with names of famous past and present real and fictional animal stars and icons in entertainment industry. The paws are located all around the sidewalk of Animal Starland. Map info: 'Check out through the sidewalk to find the names of your favorite animal stars. ''Theme:' tributes of animal stars and icons 'How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride ' – an IMAX 3D simulator ride based on DreamWorks Animation’s ''How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Map info: 'Hop on your dragon for the amazing flight through the island of Berk. ''Theme:' DreamWorks’ ''How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Height restriction: 40” Alvin and the Chipmunks: Live on the Street - (stylized as ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks: Live on the Street) a seasonal street show featuring the characters in Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise and a 2015 television show, ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks. Map info: 'It's showtime starring Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes in the musical street performance. ''Theme: Alvin and the Chipmunks '''Animal Idols – a meet-and-greet located at Creatures All-Star Café restaurant which features varoius animal stars who will meet and interact with guest all around the restaurant. Map info: 'Meet eye-to-eye and nose-to-nose with your all-time favorite animal stars old and present alike. ''Theme:' animal icons, stars and characters '''Gumball Crazy Ride' - A 4D simulator ride based on the 2011 Cartoon Network Show The Amazing World of Gumball 'Theme:' Cartoon Network's The Amazing World of Gumball 'Map Info:' TBA Stores Creatures All-Star Store – a gift store located at Creature All-Star Café. Theme: animal icons, stars and characters The Radical Turtle Stuff - a store located at the exit of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride, which sells the TMNT-exclusive merchandise. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animal Planet Souvenirs – a store which sells Animal Planet-themed merchandise. Theme: Animal Planet Wild Things – a store sells toys, clothing, children’s apparel, books, towels and others based on Maurice Sendak’s Where the Wild Things Are. Theme: Maurice Sendak’s Where the Wild Things Are How to Buy a Dragon – a store which sells DreamWorks’ How to Train Your Dragon-themed merchandise.' Theme:' DreamWorks’ How to Train Your Dragon franchise. The Pink Panther Store - a store themed to Pink Panther. Theme: '''Pink Panther '''Gumball and Darwin's Really Pointless Gift Shop - A store that sells The Amazing World Of Gumball merchandise Theme: ''The Amazing World Of Gumball'' Restaurants Creatures All-Star Café – a character dining themed restaurant similar to Planet Hollywood, but inspired by the tributes of various famous animal stars, characters and icons past and present worldwide. It serves pizza, Italian foods, hamburgers, sandwiches, chickens, salads, steaks, tacos, etc. It is also includes live performances.' Theme:' animal icons, stars and characters The Ninja Turtles' Pizza Stand - a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-themed outdoor pizza stand which serves pizzas and other goods. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Joyful Burger - A Amazing World of Gumball themed restaurant which serves hameburgers, sandwhiches, hot dogs, milkshakes, chicken waffle sandwhich and Donuts Theme: '''The Amazing World of Gumball '''Snacks & drinks Animal Starland Snacks – a snack kiosk. Animal Starland Ice Cream Bar - a ice cream shop. Characters Where the Wild Things Are charatcers: Max and the Wild Things Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters: Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Splinter, April O'Neil and the Shredder. Hanna-Barbera animals: Scooby Doo, Yogi Bear and Boo Boo, Huckelberry Hound, Dino from The Flinstones, Hong Kong Phooey, Top Cat, Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, Snagglepuss and Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey. Animal Idols cast (at Creatures All-Star Café) * (Appearing from 11:00 am - 12:00 pm) ** Rocky & Bullwinkle ** Looney Tunes charatcers: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Tweety Bird ** DreamWorks & Aardman's Chicken Run characters: 'Ginger and Rocky Roads * (Appearing from 12:00 - 1:00 pm) ** Stuart Little ** The Cat in the Hat ** Brian Griffin in ''Family Guy ** E.B. from Hop * (Appearing from 1:00 - 2:00 pm) ** Littlefoot in The Land Before Time ** Felix the Cat ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Crash Bandicoot * (Appearing from 2:00 - 3:00 pm) ** Itchy and Scratchy from The Simpsons ** '''Kellogg's animal mascots: Tony the Tiger, Toucan Sam ** Charlie Tuna Pink Panther (at The Pink Panther Store) The Amazing World of Gumball characters: Gumball Watterson, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole, Granny Jojo and Louie (located outside at''' Gumball Crazy Rollercoaster) 'DreamWorks’ ''How to Train Your Dragon characters: Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless (located outside at How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride) Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes: '''Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor ''Sing'' characters': TBA '''Eric Carle's World of Bugs' A first sub-section within Animal Starland inspired by Eric Carle's children's book involves bugs, such as The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Very Quiet Cricket, The Grouchy Ladybug, etc. It is an interactive mini-section which aimed younger children, age 0-7 with families, which contains attractions based on Eric Carle's bug-themed stories and as well a small exhibit of real insects. Theme: Eric Carle's bug-themed storybooks and insects Attractions House of Bugs - an insect house which consists of two buildings: the Butterfly Dome and the Creepy Critter's Corner. It helds butterflies, moths, scorpions, spiders, beetles, praying mantises, locusts, bees etc., even creatures who eat insects, like shrews and snakes, are exhibited. Map info: 'Explore the exhibit to encounter many different kinds of bugs. ''Theme:' insects 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar' - an outdoor slow-train-style ride based on Eric Carle's book of the same name. '''Map info: '''Hop on the catapiller to take a ride through story. ''Theme: The Very Hungry Caterpillar The Very Quiet Cricket - a kid-sized drop tower ride inspired by a titular character from a book of the same name. Map info: 'Take a fun hop onto a cricket. ''Theme: The Very Quiet Cricket. '''Height restriction: '''30"-40" '''Bug Carousel - kid-sized carousel ride feature Eric Carle's insect characters. Map info: 'Choose your favorite bug to ride around the "bug"-tastic carousel. ''Theme:' Eric Carle's insect characters '''Stores' The Store of Eric Carle - a store which sells Eric Carle's books and other merchandise. Theme: Eric Carle Snacks & drinks The Very Hungry Caterpillar Snack Stand - a snack stand which serves fruits and drinks. Characters The Very Hungry Caterpillar 'My Little Pony Land ' A second sub-section in Animal Starland based on Hasbro's My Little Pony franchise and an animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's mostly aimed young female guest with families. Theme: My Little Pony Attractions My Little Pony: Twilight's Magical Adventure '''- a flying dark ride. '''Map info: '''Take on a maical fantasy adventure through the world of Equestria with Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack, and learn the true meanings of friendship. '''Theme: My Little Pony Ponyville Schoolhouse - a children's playground. Map info: 'Play and explore around the schoolhouse in Ponyville. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony The Cutie Mark Crusaders Treehouse '- a treehouse-style play area for younger guests. '''Map info: '''You're invited to enter inside the fun-filled interacative treehouse play area. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony Rarity's Carousel Boutique Models '- a carousel ride located on top of an actual Carousel Boutique store. '''Map info: '''Ride around onto Rarity's models on top of her Carousel Boutique. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony Fluttershy's Cabin '- a walkthrough attraction themed around the house of Fluttershy in ''My Little Pony. '''Map info: '''Enter inside Fluttershy's home. '''Theme: My Little Pony Rainbow Dash's Awsome Cloud Flight '''- a family flying rollercoaster which guests can ride around My Little Pony Land. '''Map info: '''Take on an awsome flight through the clouds in the sky with Rainbow Dash. '''Theme: My Little Pony. Height restriction: '35" '''Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Party '- a spinning teacup attraction. 'Map info: '''Join the party to have a fun twisting ride on Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony. Pinkie Pie's Party Picnic - a birthday party picinc area that can be located nearby Pinkie Pie's Sugarcube Corner. Map info: 'Are you looking foward to your birthday celebration? Well, you're invited to come and celebrate at the picnic. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony. Applejack's Sweet Apple Acres Hoedown! '- an interactive musical dance show which allows young guests, age 4-10, to join Applejack for the square dance with popular songs in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. 'Map info: '''Watch what happens when there's a fun jamboree party going on at the Apple Acres. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony Stores Ponyville Market Shop '- a gift shop which sells the offical ''My Little Pony-related merchidise. '''Theme: My Little Pony Carousel Boutique '- an actual boutique store themed to a fictional store of the same name in ''My Little Pony. '''Theme: My Little Pony Snacks & drinks Pinkie Pie's Sugarcube Corner '''- an interactive candy and snack store. '''Theme: My Little Pony '''Apple Acres' '- a snack stand based on a fictional farm from ''My Little Pony which sells apple goods. Theme: My Little Pony Characters My Little Pony'' characters:' Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike the baby dragon 'Acres of Monsters' A third sub-section within Animal Starland section based on King Kong and Godzilla. '''Theme:' King Kong and Godzilla Attractions Skull Island: Reign of Kong – a dark/simulator ride based on Peter Jackson’s 2005 remake film King Kong. Map info: '''Board inside the safari truck to journey through the exotic Skull Island facing many creatures of the island, including King Kong himself. '''Theme: Peter Jackson’s King Kong. Height restriction: 36” The Museum of Skull Island's Creatures - a museum which showcases the creatures of Skull Island. Map info: 'Discover the knowledge of those Skull Island creatures. ''Theme:' Skull Island fauna '''Godzilla Rampage 4D '- a motion based simulator ride based on Godzilla. Sponsored by: Toyota. Map info: '''Beware of a gaint monster itself that ever gone loose around the city. '''Theme: Godzilla. Height restriction: 40” Stores Skull Island Souvenirs – a gift store which sells King Kong-themed merchandise located next door at King Kong Encounter. Theme: King Kong Godzilla's Kamikaze - a gift shop which sells Kaiju-themed merchandise, like posters, action figures and others. Theme: Godzilla and other Kaiju Restaurants Skull Island Grill – a restaurant. Theme: King Kong 'Angry Birds Island' A fourth sub-section in Animal Starland based on Angry Birds ''franchise and as well as ''The Angry Birds Movie. Theme: ''Angry Birds franshise '''Attractions' Angry Birds: Ride n' Play '- an interactive shoot gallery 3D dark ride. '''Map info: '''Ride and shoot your way to stop those evil pigs. ''Theme: Angry Birds '''Chuck's Egg Spin - a ride similar to a teacup ride. Map info: 'Hop on an egg to take a wild spin. ''Theme:' eggs '''The Blue's Play-Nest' - a playground dedicated to the Blues.' Map info: Yonger children can play around the fun-filled play nest hosted ny the Blues.' Bomb's and Terence's Castle Crash - an attraction where visitors can knock down structures with plush toys of the Angry Birds. Map info: Play TBA. Stores Angry Birds Store '''- a store which sells mostly Angry Birds merchandise, like plush toys, books etc. '''Restaurants Mighty Eagle's - a restaurant. Piggy Hut - a restaurant which serves mostly egg dishes. Snacks and drinks Pig's Ice Cream - an ice cream stand. Stella's Candy Nest - a candy stand which sells cotton candy etc. Characters ''Angry Birds ''characters: Red, Bomb, Chuck, TBA Super Nintendo World at Universal Metazoa An eighth section which is a second half of Super Nintendo World, with two sub-areas. Pokémon World A first sub-section based on Nintendo/Game Freak’s Pokémon franchise. This section is also a popular spot for not only die-hard Pokemon fans of all ages, but as well as anime and manga fans, especially during the Otaku Nights. Theme: Pokémon Attractions Pokemon Go: The Battle Experiance '- A Perry the Platypus World Adventure-like attraction that takes guests throughout the Universal Metazoa areas (from Animal Starland's Pokemon Zone to Tropical Boimes' Asain Kingdom) to battle legendary Pokémon, on thier mobile phone. '''Map info: '''TBA *'Trainer Studio - '''a small stand where visitors can create their own Trainer ID, located close by the Pokemon Quest 4D. Map info: Become a Pokemon as you can cotsumize your very own Trainer ID before capturing the Pokemons. '''Pokécarousel – a carousel ride themed to Pokémon creatures. Map info: 'Take AA ride on your favorite Pokemon creatures. ''Theme:' ''Pokémon Pikachu’s FunZone – a playground for kids hosted by Pikachu. Map info: 'Play and explore around Pikachu's fun-filled playground! ''Theme:' ''Pokémon *'Pikachu's Dashing Coaster '- a junior rollercoaster located within Pikachu's FunZone. Map info: '''Aboard on a Pikachu coaster for a quick-dashing ride. '''Theme: Pikachu Height restriction: '38" *'Mudkip's Splash Zone - a water playground for smaller children, loacted within Pikachu's FunZone. Map info: Get splashed your way with the Mudkips. Theme: Mudkip Pokémon Encounter - a meet-n-greet attraction featuring the life-sized animatronic Pokémon creatures, a similar concept to a Raptor Encounter. Map info: 'Gotta meet 'em all! Your favorite Pokemon creatures are sight to be meet you. ''Theme:' ''Pokémon Rage of Rayquaza - a hyper rollercoaster themed after the 3rd-Gen Pokémon games. Map info: '''Hoad on a Rayquaza for the rollercoaster flight. '''Theme: Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald. Height restriction: 46" Ecruteak City Tower Duel - two falling towers dedicated to the Legendary Pokémon of the Johto Region. Map Info: Don't your rivals win as you either choose Lugia or Ho-Oh for the dueling drop. Height restriction: 48". Theme: Lugia & Ho-Oh. Stores Pokémon Center - a gift store which sell Pokémon-exclusive merchandise. Theme: Pokémon Restaurants Pokécafé – a restaurant which serves mostly Japanese and American cuisine. Theme: Pokémon Characters Pokémon '''creatures: Charizard, Mewtwo, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Meowth, etc. (at Pokémon Encounter)' Pikachu (at Pikachu’s FunZone) Ash Ketchum (at Pikachu's FunZone) '''Inkopolis' A second sub-section inspired by'' Splatoon ''franchise. '''Presented by: '''Nintendo. '''Theme: Splatoon'' Attractions Encounters of Squids and Other Cephalopods '''– an indoor animal exhibit attraction contains the exhibits of real cephalopods like squids, cuttlefishes, nautiluses and octopuses. Map info:' '''See the most useful squids, octopuses, cuttlefishes, and nautiluses that you'll ever encounter. Theme: '''cephalopods. '''Universal Express available?:' No The Turf War Competition Arena - an annual interactive laser tag game show allows guests, age 8 to up, to become teams to challenge each other as they're on the arena. It occurs every summer season from May 30th – September 20th.' Map info:' Choose your color to join your team in the "splat"-asric challage.' Theme: 'Splatoon. Universal Express available?: No The Squid Sisters Live '– an outdoor rave dance party performance occurs every weekend nights, and hosted by the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, from Splatoon'', in the use of holographic technology. 'Map info: '''Stay Fresh for tonight's musical concert-alike show starring Callie and Marie. '''Theme: '''Squid Sisters from ''Splatoon. Universal Express available?:' No 'Octo Valley Mission '- a 3D interactive shooting gallery dark ride. '''Map info:' Sport your "Squid-Vision" glasses for your mission to splat all the minions of Octarians and Octolings, and defeat the evil DJ Octavio. Height restriction: 47".Theme: Splatoon. Universal Express available?: Yes Inkopolis Arcade '''- An outdoor arcade area TBA '''Stores Booyah Base '''– a replica mall-like marketplace themed to a fictional store from ''Splatoon ''of the same name, which contains the series of four gift stores that sells ''Splatoon ''and other Nintendo-exclusive merchandise. The stores, that’re inspired from the game, includes '''Ammo Knights, which sells toys, water guns and games, Cooler Heads, which only sells hats and other headwears, Shrimp Kicks, which only sells shoes and other footwears, and''' Jelly Fresh', which only sells clothing/apparel. '''Theme:' Splatoon Restaurants Callie and Marie's Sushi Bar - a sushi restaurant located near the building where The Squid Sisters Live is located in. Inkopolis Snack Bar '''– a snack stand with its own snack venting machines. '''Characters Splatoon characters:' Inkling boy and girl, Capt’n Cuttlefish, The Squid Sisters (Callie and Marie), Sheldon, Annie and Moe, Crusty, Judd, and Jelonzo 'Animal Crossing' A third sub-section based on Nintendo's franchise of the same name. It has a similar theme to Hogsmeade in other Universal theme parks. Attractions The Town Museum - a small museum run by the owl siblings Blathers and Celeste. K.K. Slider Live! - a late-night show where a holographic K.K. Slider is shown, singing a variety of pop songs in his vocals! The Bug and Fish Tourney - an interactive attraction where guests must catch some fish and bugs. Stores Nook's Cranny - a gift shop which sells mostly video game merchandise. The Able's '''- a fashion store which sells Nintendo-themed clothing. '''Restaurants The Roost '''- a small cafeteria. '''Characters Villager (male and female), Isabelle, Tom Nook, Tortimer, K.K. Slider and 'PETopia' (pronounce: pet-topia) An ninth section inspired by the public's general curiosity about domesticated and livestock animals. Sponsored by: PetSmart. Theme: '''domesticated and livestock animals '''Attractions Rat & Mice Corner – a animal exhibit walkthrough attraction containing with rats and mice. Map info: 'See the mice and rats. ''Theme: rats and mice '''Babe's Petting Barn – a petting zoo inspired by the 1995 movie Babe and homed to livestock animals like pigs, horses, ponies, goats, sheep, llamas, donkeys, chickens, and turkeys where guest of all ages can have their chance to pet and feed them. Map info: 'Enter inside the barn where you'll have your chance to pet and feed with your favorite farmyard animals. ''Theme: ''Babe ''and livestock animals '''PAW Patrol Live - an interactive live show based on Nickelodeon's preschool animated television series PAW Patrol. Map info: 'Live on stage, join Ryder and his team of rescue puppies in the town of Adventure Bay, where there's someone who is need of help. ''Theme:' ''PAW Patrol PAW Patrol Playard – a kids’ playground inspired by Nick's PAW Patrol, located next door to PAW Patrol Live.' Map info:' Play around the pups' dog-gone fun-filled playground''. ''Theme: PAW Patrol Timeline of Pets '- a 30 mintute film focuses the history of pets. '''Map info: '''Learn the facts and history about how animals became human's best friends. ''Theme:' History of pets '''The Secret Life of Pets: Play-Go-Round' – a carousel ride based on Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment’s animated film The Secret Life of Pets. Map info: 'Ride along with Max and his friends. ''Theme: ' ''The Secret Life of Pets Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase – a trackless dark/3D simulator ride featuring Tom and Jerry. In there, it consists two enterances which comes with two versions for guest to choose before riding such as Tom car, which a mild ride version, and Jerry car, which a wild ride version. Sponsored by: 'Frito-Lay. '''Map info: '''Become a size of a mouse to take on a wacky and zany ride through the house with Tom and Jerry. ''Theme: Tom and Jerry. '''Height restriction: 40” (for Tom car), 48" (for Jerry car) PETopia Arena - an arena which shows the annual 'The Kennel Club Dog Show Championship '''and the '''Peppa Pig: The School Fete '''event. ''Map info: Take part TBA. PETopia Dome '''- an indoor dome which only for Universal Metazoa’s Animal Adoption Week. Map info:' Learn fun facts TBA. 'Clifford's Encounter' - a meet-n-greet attraction featuring the giant animatronic Clifford the Big Red Dog, similar to a Triceratops Encounter. '''Map info: '''Enter inside the big doghouse to meet with everyone's favorite big red dog, Clifford. '''Theme:' Clifford the Big Red Dog Stores PETopia Store – a gift store. Theme: ' pet animals '''PAW Patrol Headquarters '- TBA '''Hello Kitty’s Fashion Store - an interactive gift store which sell merchandise based on Hello Kitty and other Sanrio characters. Theme: Sanrio’s Hello Kitty Clifford's Doghouse '''- a gift store which only sell merchandise based on Clifford the Big Red Dog. '''Theme: Clifford the Big Red Dog The Secret World of Pets '- a small store themed to Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment’s animated film ''The Secret Life of Pets. '''Restaurants PETopia Chow Down Dine-In - '''A restaurant which serves various cuisine, like salads, hamburgers, tacos, natcos, etc. Also the restaurant consists of plates, which is looked like a dog bowl, where costumers can customized thier names on them while ordering thier meals. '''Characters Tom and Jerry Snoopy and Woodchuck from Peanuts Hello Kitty Clifford the Big Red Dog and Emily Elizabeth (at Clifford's Encounter) The Serect Life of Pets characters: Max, Duke, Gidget, Snowball, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Tiberius, Norman, Sweet Pea, Pops, Tattoo, Leonard PAW Patrol characters: TBA 'Garfield's Play Fair' A small sub-area at PETopia hosted by Garfield. Theme: ''' Garfield '''Attractions Garfield’s Cool about Cats – a interactive stage show starring the Garfield the cat (in holographic technology) teaches guest about the facts of cats. Map info: 'Learn the purrrr-fect facts about cats with Garfield. ''Theme:' Garfield and facts about cats '''Garfield/Odie Coaster' - a twin wild mouse roller coaster themed to Garfield and Odie, located next-door to Garfield's Cool About Cats show attraction. Map info: '''Ride TBA. '''Height restriction: 48". Theme: Garfield and Odie Nermal's Cutest Coaster - a junior dive rollercoaster hosted by Nermal the kitten. Map info: '''Take off on the cutest rollercoaster ride ever run by Nermal the Worldest Cutest Kitten. '''Height restriction: 36". Theme: Nermal Pooky Spiral - a teacup ride themed to Garfield favorite teddy bear Pooky. Map info: '''Spin TBA. '''Height restriction: 40.3". Theme: Pooky Stores Garfield Stuff – a store located at the exit of Garfield’s Cool about Cats attraction and Garfield’s Lasagna Place restaurant which sells Garfield exclusive merchandise. Theme: ''' Garfield '''Restaurants Garfield’s Lasagna Place - a Garfield-themed Italian/pizzeria restaurant which serves pizzas, lasagnas, spaghetti, meatball subs, sandwiches, etc. The restaurant is also surrounds with classic Garfield comic strips.' Theme: ' Garfield Characters Garfield the cat, Odie the dog, and Jon Arbuckle (at Garfield Stuff) 'Desertlands' A tenth and last section of the park which is themed to wildlife in the deserts and is consists with three sub-sections such as Outback, Wild West, and Sahara. Theme: wild deserts 'Outback' A section’s first sub-section and an animal exhibit which is themed to Australia. It contains Australian animals such as kangaroos, crocodiles, kookaburras, koalas, wombats, Tasmanian devils, emus, cockatoos, bearded dragons etc. Theme: ''' Australia '''Attractions The Crocodile Hunter: Steve Irwin's Tribute – a 20-minute documentary film about the life and career of the world’s famous wildlife expert and a TV host for the wildlife documentary show The Crocodile Hunter Steven Iwrin.''' Map info: Learn through life and career of Steve Iwrin, The Crocodile Hunter, mates.'' Presented by:' Discovery Channel.' Theme:' the tribute of Steven Irwin Thylacine – a steel mega rollercoaster themed after the extinct marsupial animal of the same name. Map info: 'Be thrilled if your life as take off on the most speeding coaster run of the Thylacine. ''Theme: Thylacine. '''Height restriction: 54” The Uluru Experience'' ''- a hall that exhibits handcraft from Aboriginal cultures. Map info:' Explore the interactive museum of the '''Aboriginal culture.' '''Stores' Souvenirs from Down Under '– a gift store. '''Theme: ' Australia '''Restaurants Outback Steakhouse – a Australia-themed restaurant owned by Bloomin Brands. In Universal Metazoa version of the restaurant, it is themed around the cultures and wildlife of Australia. And it is the only Outback Steakhouse restaurant to be built in Africa Theme: ''' Australia, Aboriginal culture '''Characters *Michael "Crocodile" Dundee 'Wild West' A section’s second sub-zone and an animal exhibit/walkthrough themed to the Old West of United States of America and is homed to roadrunners, coyotes, bobcats, rattlesnakes, armadillos, hawks, buzzards, prairie dogs, gila monsters, etc. Theme: ''' American Old West '''Attractions Rattlesnake Spin – a rattlesnake-themed Music Express spinning ride. Map info: 'Take a wild sssssspin on a snake. ''Theme: rattlesnake. '''Height restriction: '''48” '''Fievel’s Playland - a children’s playground based on the An American Tail ''franchise. '''Map info: '''Play through the fun-filled "mouse"-sized playground. Theme:' ''An American Tail franchise Buffalo Run '''- a family wooden rollercoaster. '''Map info: Join a stampeding buffalo herd to stampede through the prairie. Theme: '''buffaloes. '''Height restriction: '''42” '''Stores Western Souvenirs - a gift store. Theme: '''American frontier '''Restaurants Green River Saloon & Grill – a restaurant and a bar named after Green River, the tributary of the Colorado River, and which serves hamburgers, BBQ ribs, steaks, chickens, alcoholic beverages, etc. Hot Dog Wagon – a food stand which serves hot dogs, corn dogs, nacho chips, etc. Snacks & drinks The Coca-Cola Bar - a drink stand which serves The Coca-Cola Company drink products. Theme: Coca-Cola drinks Characters Rango the chameleon 'Sahara' A section’s third and last sub-zone themed to the Sahara desert. Theme: ''' Sahara desert '''Attractions ' 'Camel Farm – a petting zoo with camels. Map info: 'pet TBA. ''Theme:' camels '''SaharAracade' – an outdoor interactive midway-style arcade.' Map info:' Discover the series of the amazing fun and games around the Saharan desert village. The Mummy's Temple - an indoor exhibit with nocturnal desert animals, like jerboas, cobras, fennec foxes etc.'' ''Map info: Step in to the realm of the night, but be careful, someone is about to spell a curse on you. Theme: The Mummy and nocturnal Shara desert animals Stores Sultan’s Treasures - a Arabian-themed gift store. Theme: Arabia Saharan Village Marketplace – an outdoor store which sells cloths, appeal, shoes, flip-flops, jewels, etc. Restaurants Morocco’s – a Morocco-themed cafeteria restaurant which serves daily foods. Plus it also includes the live performances with acrobats, snake trainers and belly dancers. Theme: Morocco Snacks & drinks Mirage Shop - a drink stand 'Discovery Lagoon' A man-made lake that surrounds Universal Metazoa park. Theme: lagoon Attractions Fountain of Discovery - a daytime musical fountain performance every 15 minutes. The show includes music from various movies like The Land Before Time, An American Tail, Harry Potter films, Babe, Life of Pi, We're Back! A Dinosaur Story, Out of Africa, King Kong, and Jurassic Park. Map info: Every 15 mintues, you'll be amazed by the water fountain performance takes place in the Discovery Lagoon.' The Carnival of the Animals - a daily nighttime musical fountain and firework show inspired by musical suite of the same name by Camille Saint-Saëns, which features the musical movements which representing different kind of animals. Presented by: Kodak. Map info: 'TBA. ''Theme: The Carnival of the Animals '''Animals Universal Metazoa/Animal list 'Annual parades' The annual parades makes their way down from Rainforest Adventure to Exotic Entry. AnimaLights - a nighttime parade which features floats and performance that are covered in thousands of electronically controlled lights, similar to Magical Starlight Parade at Universal Studios Japan and Main Street Electrical Parade at the Disney theme parks, but themed to animals both real and fictional. Theme: animals. Occurring dates: January-February The Dr. Seuss Creature Parade - features various characters and creatures from Dr. Seuss' books. Toon Critters Parade ''' – features various popular animal characters and featuring verity of pop culture songs. Theme:' cartoon animal characters. '''Occurring dates:' June-August *'Toon Critters’ Christmas Parade' - features various popular animal characters celebrating Christmas and featuring verity of Christmas songs. Theme: cartoon animal characters and Christmas. Occurring dates: late-November-December. 'Annual events' A Celebration of Harry Potter '-' 'a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections in two Universal Escape of Africa theme parks, Universal Studios Africa and Universal Metazoa, which is theme to ''Harry Potter ''book and movie series. It occurs in first weekend of January. 'Peppa Pig: The School Fete '- Held exclusively at the in the Petopia Arena, taking place in PETopia section, it's festival aimed at young children, which consists playgrounds, activities, petting zoos, and character meet-n-greets based on the preschool animated franchise ''Peppa Pig. It occurs from January 20th to Febuarary 3rd. '''Year of the Animals - a lunar new year event occurs Feburary 8 - 28 Annual Animal Adoption - located exclusively at the Petopia Dome in the Petopia section, it is a festival that allows guest to adopt abandoned pets. It occurs from March 7 - 20 Sponsored by: NSPCA Green is Universal: Nature Fest ''' – a Earth Day event which is dedicated to helping to keep earth clean. Presented by Green is Universal. '''Occurring dates: every Earth Day season from late-March to April 22. Sponsored by: Green is Universal The Kennel Club Dog Show Championship - an annual dog show shows at the Petopia Arena. It occurs April 29th - June 21st. Universal Metazoa Wild Summer *'BronyNites ' - a nightly event occurs every weekends on June, from 8:00 PM - 1:30 AM. It aimed at teen and adult male fans of a children's animated series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which only takes place at the My Little Pony section in the park, where guest can enjoy most of the My Little Pony-themed attractions, and it consists of TBA *'Otakunami' - taking place in Super Nintendo World at Universal Metazoa, this festival focuses mostly on animals appearing in anime and manga series, like Yo-Kai Watch. It occurs every first Tuesday of June, July and August. Presented by: AnimExpo Halloween events *'Halloween Safari '- a weekend-only family-orientated Halloween event, as part of Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends. Occurring dates: Weekends of October. *'Savage Safari' - a nightly weekday-only Halloween event aimed at guest age 13 to adult, as part of Universal Resort Louisiana's Halloween Horror Nights. Occurring dates: late-September-November 2 Holly Jolly Safari – a Christmas event. Occurring dates: late-November-December 24 Kwanzaa Nights - TBA Park's anti-plastic policy Like other animal theme parks and unlike the rest of Universal Studios theme parks, Universal Metazoa does not allow to use plastic materials, such as plastic bags, plastic straws, balloons, and others, due to that they will harm animals. So they only use paper straws. Park hours Monday to Friday TBA Saturday to Sunday TBA Poll Did you like Universal Metazoa? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! What is your favorite lands in Universal's Metazoa? Exotic Entry Tropical Biomes Wild Seas The Lost Kingdom Wild Woods of America The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Forbidden Forest Animal Starland Super Nintendo World at Universal Metazoa PETopia Desertlands All of them What is your favorite attractions both real and fanon? The Evolution of Wild Conservation Engaging Pachyderms Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase The Undersea Adventure of SpongeBob SquarePants The Squid Sisters Live The Turf War Competition Arena Jaws: The Ride Jurassic Park: The Ride Dueling Carnivores Journey of the Forbbiden Forest Garfield's Cool About Cats Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride Rage of Rayquaza My Little Pony: Twilight's Magical Adventure Rainbow Dash's Awesome Cloud Flight Skull Island: Reign of Kong Godzilla Rampage 4D Angry Birds: Ride n' Play The Secret Life of Pets: Play-Go-Round The Very Hungry Caterpillar Thylacine The Carnival of the Animals All of them See also *List of animal attractions at Universal Parks & Resorts *Universal Metazoa (amusement parks), tba *Zooniversal, a themed land at Universal Studios Indonesia, which is similar to and that succeeds with a park *Universal Studios Philadelphia, TBA *Disney's Animal Kingdom, a real-life theme park located at Walt Disney World in Florida, in which that's what Universal Metazoa is similar to. *Universal Metazoa/Background Music List *Universal Metazoa/Park Characters Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Animal parks Category:Jurassic Park Category:Nintendo Category:Splatoon Category:Pokemon Category:Garfield Category:Harry Potter Category:King Kong Category:DreamWorks Category:Dr. Seuss Category:The Simpsons Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Category:Animals Category:Attractions Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Nickelodeon Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Jaws Category:Happy Feet Category:Flipper Category:Ice Age Category:Universal Metazoa Category:My Little Pony Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Animal theme parks Category:Non-Disney Attractions Category:Felix the Cat Category:Peppa Pig Category:Little Bear Category:Eric Carle Category:The Very Hungry Caterpillar Category:Marine parks Category:Godzilla Category:Paramount Category:Warner Bros. Category:Universal Category:20th Century Fox Category:Viacom Category:Sesame Street Category:Looney Tunes Category:Articles needs to be expanded